The invention relates to a motor vehicle seat with a) an underframe comprising at least one base and at least one rear rocker, which is connected to said base through a rear pivot axis, with b) a seat carrier carried by said underframe, and with c) a seat back connected to said seat carrier.
Such a motor vehicle seat is known from DE 10 2006 060 179 A1 for example. This known motor vehicle seat is what is termed an integrated seat.
In the event of an accident, in particular of a frontal crash, the seat occupant may slide through or submarine. With his or her thighs the passenger then slides forward on the seat part in substantially the x direction and so to say plunges at least partly through his or her safety belt.
Several propositions have been made to reduce this effect. It is known from DE 299 24 805 U1 to interpose a pair of knee levers in the front region of the seat, between underframe and seat carrier. This pair of knee levers is pulled into a stretched position in the event of a crash, so that the front seat edge is raised. Through a coupling rod, a tensile force derived from the tensile force in the safety belt is exerted onto the pair of knee levers. The tensile force occurring in the belt on a belt buckle is deviated and transmitted to the coupling rod.
An apparatus with a drive system is known from DE 100 11 819 A1, this apparatus has an arm disposed in the front region of the seat. In the event of a crash, the drive system actuates this arm; it causes it to rise upright so that the front part of the seat part is raised. A similar proposition is known from KR 10 2006 000 5427 A wherein a plate disposed in the front region of the seat is raised by a drive unit.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,185, it is known to raise a front seat part of a motor vehicle seat as soon as a crash occurs. In the event of a crash, a longitudinal guide is unlocked and a displacement path of the seat caused by the crash is used for erecting a front part of the seat pan. The reader is additionally referred to the following documents: DE 10 2005 055 975 A1, DE 203 02 628 U1 and DE 199 43 595 A1.
One objective is to keep, as far as practicable, the already existing structures for motor vehicles seats, in particular for integrated seats. These seats are intended to be developed without substantially intervening in the kinematics and in the construction in such a manner that an existing and proven motor vehicle seat as it has been indicated in the document mentioned herein above is additionally also equipped with improved protection against sliding through.